Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Kingdoms of the Land
by I483
Summary: In a land far away, Pokemon have grown so advanced that they began to form Kingdoms. But, with the fall of all but one, what will come of this anarchic land? Follow two Pokemon as they try to set things right, and not let the world fall into chaos.


**What's up? I've got a new story! I at least hope that this prologue will be longer than the other ones. Anyways, new story, like I said before. All of you people will already know the story title, but I'm going to put it in anyways! Remember, read and review, rest and relax, and onwards and upwards!**

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Kingdoms of the Land**

Prologue

I ran through the forest, running from... somebody. I have no idea, but I know that they are coming for me, as they had followed my path step by step. I knew that they where coming for me, but why? I did nothing wrong.

By the way, I'm a Treecko, in the time of Kingdoms. We Pokemon have become so advanced that a few of us have banded together, built our cities, then surrounded them with walls. Not everything was perfect, however, as many kingdoms fell into anarchy. Ours was the only one left that was still standing.

After a few more minutes of running, I finally slowed to a stop, panting due to how long that I ran. I stood back up on two legs, as four legs let me run faster. I looked around for a few seconds, catching my breath.

"Of course, the first time I go outside of the walls..." I say, yet get cut off by the sound of howling. I was frozen in shock, before sprinting off again with increased vigor.

* * *

A few seconds later, three Poochyena came into the clearing and started sniffing around. One eventually got the scent that it wanted, and barked before pointing in that direction.

"Good," the master of them said. "Bring them to me, alive. The prophecy must not come true."

The three Poochyena's howled before heading off into the forest again.

Cloaked under the trees, the figure smirked. Soon, the final kingdom will fall. Everyone thinks that it was unconnected uprisings that destroyed the other kingdoms, but it wasn't. He was building an army. They were doing nothing. He would become king of the land.

Then everyone would perish.

* * *

I ran through the woods, and I heard a howl from behind me. I looked back, scared for my life.

As I was doing so, I ran into another person, causing both of us to tumble to the ground. An earsplitting scream tore through the air, as I quickly went over and covered her mouth with my hand.

When I looked at the Pokemon, I was shocked that it was a Riolu. We didn't see them very much in these parts, but looking into her eyes, I saw fear, as well as confusion.

"Where you being chased, too?" I asked. She nodded her head. I dropped my hand from her mouth.

"Follow me, then," I said.

"And why would I do that?" she asked me.

"Do you want to get captured by whoever's chasing us?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Then follow me!" I said, running off on all fours. After a few seconds, I peeked over my shoulder and saw her running after me.

After a few minutes, we were at the entrance to the first of the kingdom's defenses. Ahead of us was Silva Path, a dungeon filled to the brim with Pokemon. It wasn't much, but it was something. It was more so there to keep the little kids inside the walls and from venturing out.

"Come on, we're almost there!" I told her. She obviously didn't want to go into the dungeon, but a howl changed her mind quickly. We ran into the dungeon.

After a few seconds, a Pidgey came up and attacked me with peck. Well, at least, it tried to, but I was able to quickly dodge it by moving my body to the left. I then knocked it out with a quick Pound with my tail. I then motioned for her to follow.

After a few Starly, Pidgey, Weedle, and Caterpie, the Riolu finally talked.

"You know, I would be surprised right now if I wasn't scared for my life."

"Surprised?" I asked. "And why would that be?"

"I'm a human, you're a Treecko, yet I can understand you," she said. "I'm also the same height as you."

I had to stifle a laugh. "Human? Humans are all but a myth around here! You're a Riolu!"

"A Riolu? But, but, I was a human!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Can you remember anything else?"

She opened her mouth, but then closed it a few seconds later.

"Nothing? Interesting. Anyways, we should almost be done with this dungeon," I said.

A few seconds later, we were walking down a straight path, when, ahead of us, a giant wooden wall appeared.

I started sprinting as fast as possible, and I could hear the Riolu do the same.

As we got closer, I looked at the wall and sighed in relief. We were approaching the main gate, at the very least.

"Open the gates!" I shouted. A few seconds later, the gates began to open outwards, bumping over the rough terrain. I was glad that they could hear me.

About four seconds later, the gates had opened just enough to allow the Riolu and I into the kingdom, which was good, as we sped into the kingdom about half a second later.

We stood there, panting due to the chase that we were given. The adrenaline that I got was beginning to wear off, making my energy drop off.

A few seconds later, the gates closed with a large _thud, _and just in time, too, as we heard howls and barks from outside of them a few moments later.

A crowd formed around us, but I was able to get away from them as quickly as they came. We headed for the town center.

In our kingdom, the houses and shops had something to do with trees, with many of them being in one. In fact, our castle was the heart of the forest, a giant tree that virtually rose up out of the ground. In the middle of the town square, however, there was a fountain that constantly had water coming up do to a spring.

I turned to the Riolu. "Now, then, we have to have formal introductions. Since you don't..."

"Wait! I'm getting something," she said. I stopped talking and listened to her.

If I hadn't been listening, I probably wouldn't have even heard her say anything, as she spoke under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Resikia," she said.

"And that is?"

"My name. Now, it's your turn."

I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell her just yet, but I knew that I would have to eventually, so I might as well go all out.

"My name is Nemorosus, prince of the Kingdom of Silvasien."

**Hey! How did you guys like it? Interesting twist on things, in my opinion. Now, don't worry! I'm only going to put this up for now and update it from time to time. I will _not,_ I repeat, _not _be abandoning The Adventures of Team Terra. Anyways, I will see you next time!**


End file.
